


Lately You've Been On My Mind

by shibabunny



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibabunny/pseuds/shibabunny
Summary: Anna hasn’t been acting like herself lately, often spacing out during one of her favorite activities, cooking. When Kratos confronts her about it, she reveals some big news to him that she’s really anxious about revealing to him. Later on, he becomes distracted by her presence, leading to a romantic moment.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion





	Lately You've Been On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> (Actual Publication Date: 12-10-20) I wrote this for Kranna Week 2020 Day 3, Prompt: Free Day (Kranna Day)
> 
> The title of this ficlet was taken from a line in the song, 'Adore You' by Harry Styles, and the rest very subtly inspired by the rest of the song. This ficlet is basically just a mashup of past scenes that I've written in the last year or so in other ficlets, just reworked and hopefully better.

He stared at her from across the kitchen, the left side of his body leaning against the door frame of their bedroom, arms crossed against his chest. She wore a melancholy look on her face, listlessly stirring a pot of soup on the wood burning stove, occasionally staring blankly at the wall. Kratos had never seen his wife act this way while cooking, as it was something she was really passionate about. When they were first getting to know each other after he rescued her from the ranch, she told him that ever since she was little, she wanted to be a chef. And while she would probably never be able to enter that profession, or live a normal life, she had certainly proved to him over the last few years of them traveling together that she was a skilled cook.

Kratos uncrossed his arms and walked slowly into the kitchen towards her. Anna was now holding the soup ladle and sighing, her eyes shifting between staring at the pot of soup and the wall. He didn’t want to startle her, so he stood a short distance away from her, his back against the counter, hoping she would eventually notice he was there. Unfortunately, this didn’t turn out like he’d planned, as when she did notice his presence, she gasped and dropped the ladle directly into the pot, its liquid contents splashing onto her hands and clothes.

“Anna!” He called out her name, alarmed, reacting quickly by grabbing a towel from off the counter to wipe the boiling hot liquid off her hands and arms.

When he was done he doused the wood with water before taking the pot off the stove. Then he turned towards her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her with worry.

“Are you all right? Are you hurt?” He inquired.

She looked up at him for a moment before bashfully casting her eyes toward the floor, placing her left hand on her abdomen before taking his hands in hers.

“I-I’m fine…” she stammered, “I-I’m s-sorry for making you worry. T-There’s s-something I need to tell you…”

His eyes grew wide as hers began to water, fighting back tears. He reached up to caress her cheek before placing his thumb under her chin, gently tilting her head to look up at him.

“P-P-Please don’t be upset…” she stammered, her watery eyes meeting his, “B-B-But I’m pregnant.”

Kratos’ eyes were still wide from before as he stood there, paralyzed with shock, trying to process this new information. The sound of her beginning to cry brought him out of his shocked state.

“Anna… My dear…” He said, giving her a gentle smile before cupping her face and his lips meeting hers, his thumbs wiping away the tears streaming down her face.

A moment passed before he pulled her into a tight hug. Words weren’t needed to convey how he felt about the news she just revealed to him. He held her in that tight embrace until she calmed down, and the couple went about the rest of the day and night as normal.

Three months went by and it was now late spring, and the couple had to move once again. This time they found an abandoned beach hut many miles outside Palmacosta. It was small, with only one room that contained a bed, a small table and a couple chairs, and a small wood burning stove to be mostly used for cooking. The only window in the hut was placed across from the bed and allowed for a spectacular view of not only the beach, but the ocean too.

On this particular day, Anna was looking out the window at the clear blue waters of the ocean, the sunlight creating sparkles on the surface of the water. She was wearing a pale blue sundress, her hands placed atop her ever-expanding belly, as she was about five or six months along now in her pregnancy. Kratos was lying down on the bed with his legs crossed, occasionally looking up from a book he was reading to look at her. He was wearing his normal mercenary outfit, except for his boots and shoulder guard cape.

A few minutes went by of him trying but failing to focus on the contents of the book, too distracted by her presence. She was still standing near the window, and he closed the book and tossed it aside before getting off the bed. Anna gasped when he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing both hands on hers. He leaned in to softly kiss her neck, starting below her ear and stopping at the base before placing more soft kisses along her shoulder. Her breath hitched, and she let out a blissful sigh at the sensual touch. When he pulled away, she turned to look up at him, and reached up to run a hand through his spiky, auburn locks. Kratos gave her a gentle smile before he leaned in and captured her lips in his.

In a few short months, they would have to move again, and she would give birth to their son, who they would name Lloyd. And though their home would change, one thing would always remain the same, a bouquet of white roses placed somewhere inside. A symbol of his everlasting love for her.


End file.
